dlfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Our Mailman/The Justice Friends: Heck Hound/Sewer Under Construction
Where's Our Mailman?: It was another morning in Dexter's house. Dee Dee was waiting for the mailman. Dexter was pacing around in the living room. Dexter's Mom asks him what he was doing. Dexter says that he was waiting for the mailman. Later, Dee Dee was taking a nap a few feet away from the windowsill. Dexter wakes her up and Dee Dee asks if the mailman was here yet. Dexter gets a realization and starts stammering and sweating nervously. Dexter sighs and tells Dee Dee what happened. A flashback from Ice Cream Scream appears. Dexter and Mailman Mel were chasing after the ice cream truck. Dexter hops out of the mail truck, but Mel doesn't and before using the brakes, he, the truck, and all the mail fall off of a cliff. Dee Dee was shocked at Dexter when the flashback ended. That night, Dexter was starting to worry about Mailman Mel. He even had a terrible nightmare. He woke up in at 5:28 a.m. when the dream ended and he went to his lab quietly. He tells Computer what happened and asks her what invention he should make. She shows a list of inventions that should solve Dexter's problem. He picks the one that is a big square with a pad that shows which people that are still alive or not also including fun apps, a sandwich maker, a dashboard, and a seat with seatbelt. The next morning, Dexter opens up the roof and flies off with his invention. He shuts the roof when he flies out. He types in the name Mailman Mel as the machine lands. Wheels and a huge antennae (which resembles a satellite dish) which is connected to the pad sprout out. Dexter was relieved when the pad says that Mel is still alive. He drives off into town with the steering wheel with the help of a GPS. He continues driving for 30 minutes until he reaches the cliff where Mailman Mel fell off. He hopped out of the machine with a strong grappling hook and hops down the cliff. He finds the mailman's cap hanging from a branch and retrieves it. Mailman Mel had landed in a bush on a rock which was 11 miles away from him plummeting to his doom. He called for help. Dexter nearly fell off the rope when he heard the calls. He hops down all the way to Mailman Mel. He reaches his arm to grab him. Mailman Mel hangs on tight while Dexter climbs back up and doesn't let go. Dexter and Mel got to the top of the cliff. Dexter hops into the machine and a giant claw comes out and picks up the mail truck. The machine puts the truck back on the ground. Dexter pulls the branches and leaves out of Mel. Dexter flies to his home while Mailman Mel drives to the same direction. Meanwhile, Dee Dee was sitting on the couch. Just then, she heard a horn honking she ran to the window with her feet bouncing excitedly. Mailman Mel walked through the door with a package for Dee Dee, two magazines for Mom and Dad, and a new toolbox for Dexter. Dee Dee opens the package and she could see a Pony Puff Princess playset with some toy pony figures including Pony Puff Princess. Dexter was amazed to see that the toolbox has a lot of tools including the screw-hammer a tool with a hammer and a screwdriver combined. From now on, Mailman Mel knows to be careful when driving near dangerous spots, including cliffs. *The Justice Friends: Heck Hound: Major Glory and Krunk were telling Val Hallen some shocking news: Heck Hound is returning! The Justice Friends were preparing for him. Major Glory is armed with a general helmet and a weapon belt that includes a Dog-Blaster 1000. Val Hallen is armed with a viking helmet with a laser shooter and a big battle axe which chops dogs in half. Krunk was armed with a fake robot kitten, cans of dog food, and a gas mask (since he was allergic to dogs). At 1:03 p.m., Heck Hound appeared outside the apartment in his Bone-Mobile. He went inside the apartment. He was impatient when he was in the elevator. The Justice Friends were waiting at the door. Heck Hound got to floor 3 and burst through the door to their room. Heck Hound leaped over Major Glory. Heck Hound stretched his body out like a dachschund. Val Hallen tried to chop him, but Heck Hound streched back to himself and Val Hallen misses. Major Glory constantly blows holes through the walls while trying to get Heck Hound with his Dog-Blaster 1000. They tried everything but Heck Hound dodges them all. Krunk throws dog food into Heck Hound's mouth. Heck Hound stopped and wanted more dog food. Krunk threw more dog food until Major Glory finally blasted him. Heck Hound was put behind bars. *Sewer Under Construction: Dexter's Dad driving him, Dexter, Dee Dee, and Dexter's Mom home. Every weekday, he drives on the sewer cap in the middle of Main Street. The next Thursday, when driving to work, he didn't notice a head was poking out. He accidentaly went over the sewer cap smashing the head. The head belonged to a construction worker. Dexter's Dad apologized to him. The construction worker explained that some of the pipes in the sewer were clogged and it would take a long time to fix them. He added that the sewer water may be rising. When he got home from work, he told his wife and Dexter what happened on the way to work. Dexter would like to help out with the sewer. The next day, Dexter was in his lab making some inventions to help out with the sewer. Dee Dee wanted to come along. Dexter and Dee Dee went out onto the sidewalk. They entered the other sewer cap that goes to the same sewer. Dexter sets up his inventions in a lone spot in the sewer. He climbs up some pipes and uses his Mega-Loose Wrench to unclog the pipes. Dexter jumps down, with Dee Dee amused. Dexter noticed that the pipes were leaking. He pulls out his Strong Duct-Tape Bazooka and fires duct tape at the leaking pipe. Suddenly, Dexter and Dee Dee hide through a safe-like door as the pipes explode. They slide through the tubes of the sewer. Dexter pulls out his Emergency Clean Bubble to avoid swimming in gross sewage. The bubble floats Dexter and Dee Dee above the water. The bubble pops as Dexter and Dee Dee jump out with their boots on and land on the floor. The construction workers are panicking. Dexter has a brilliant idea. He puts on a sewage-proof hazmat suit and gets out the perfect tools: a strong pulley, the uptated version of the Strong Duct-Tape Bazooka, and the screw-hammer. Dee Dee watches as Dexter uses the pulley to pull the pipes together, shoots duct tape which makes the sewage flows free through the pipes, and nails the nails and screws the screws on a pipe with his screw-hammer. The sewage flows to the opening to where the sewage exits to the river of sewage. When Dexter and Dee Dee got out of the sewer, Dexter pulls out one more tool: a bathtub which cleans them in a minute or less. As soon as they were clean, put their clothes back on, and Dexter puts the bathtub away, Dexter's Dad drove up. Dexter and Dee Dee got into the car and get driven home. Category:Episodes